Alexandria Forrester
Alexandria "Aly" Forrester − fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W latach 2013–2015 (odc. 6704–7141), w rolę Aly wcielała się Ashlyn Pearce. Rolę Aly zagrała również m.in. Harley Graham (2006−2007, 2008, 2009; odc. 4848–5642). Charakterystyka Narodziny i dzieciństwo (2004–2009) W 2003 roku, Thorne Forrester upił się i spędził noc z Darlą Einstein. Kobieta zaszła w ciążę, a kiedy Thorne rozstał się z Macy Alexander, związał się Darlą. Na przełomie 2003/2004, parze urodziła się dziewczynka, którą nazwali "Alexandria", na cześć zmarłej Macy. W 2006 roku, Aly jest już w wieku szkolnym. W tym roku jej matka ginie w wypadku, będąc nieumyślnie potrącona przez Taylor. Hayes związała się z Thorne'em i pomogła dziewczynce uporać się ze śmiercią matki. Hope wyznaje Aly, że to Taylor odpowiada za śmierć Darli. Mała Alexandria omal nie zginęła pod kołami samochodu Taylor. Przestała akceptować jej związek z ojcem i w dniu ich ślubu, pocięła jej suknię ślubną. Thorne i Taylor rozstali się w 2007 roku. W następnych latach, Thorne samotnie wychowuje córkę. Konflikt z Wyattem i związek z Oliverem (2013–2014) W listopadzie 2013, Alexandria jest już nastolatką. Rezygnuje z nauki w kancelarii prawniczej. Chciałby spróbować czegoś nowego. Próbuje swoich sił w rodzinnej firmie. Wpada na pomysł stworzenia w przyszłości własnej linii obuwia. Eric prosi Hope, by przez pewien czas opiekowała się Aly i tłumaczyła jej jak wygląda praca w FC. Thorne informuje córkę, że postanowił sprzedać ich dom. Oboje zamieszkają z Erikiem w posiadłości Forresterów. Aly jest zaintrygowana faktem, że o Hope rywalizuje dwóch mężczyzn. Obserwuje sesję zdjęciową Hope i Wyatta. Aly wysyła Liamowi zdjęcie z sesji, na której Logan i Spencer całują się. Zjawia się u niego i przeprasza za wysłanie zdjęcia. Spędzają razem czas. Aly nie podoba się sposób, w jaki Hope traktuje Liama. W lutym 2014, Quinn zachęca zauroczoną Liamem Alexandrię, by zainteresowała się nim. Aly pociesza Spencera, który rozstał się z Hope. Aly wyjeżdża do Paryża, do Forrester International, aby spędzić trochę czasu z Thorne'em. W Paryżu ma odbyć się konferencja, na którą przyjeżdżają Brooke, Hope i Wyatt. Aly nie rozumie, dlaczego Hope nie jest z Liamem tylko z Wyattem. Alexandria nie darzy sympatią syna Quinn. Thorne wyznaje Brooke, że od śmierci Darli, Aly nie umie kontrolować swojego gniewu. Thorne boi się, że obecność nielubianego przez Aly Wyatta, może wywołać u niej napad złości. Forrester nie myli się – kiedy Aly nakrywa Wyatta i Hope, wpada we wściekłość. Oskarża Spencera o zły wpływ na Hope i na firmę Forresterów. Podczas kłótni z Wyattem, Aly policzkuje go, a także zwalnia z firmy. Później, Aly nakrywa Hope i Wyatta w łóżku. Robi Spencerowi kolejną awanturę. Alexandria wraca z Brooke, Hope i Wyattem do Los Angeles. Podsłuchuje kłótnię Pameli i Quinn. Wypytuje Pam o co chodzi. Ta jednak niczego jej nie mówi. Forresterowie wspierają pomysł Wyatta, który zamierza użyć biżuterii Stephanie do następnej kolekcji. Tylko Aly i Pam są przeciwne. Później, Aly podstępem dowiaduje się od Charliego o tym co zrobił Wyatt. Konfrontując się z Hope, chce zadzwonić na policję, ale Logan powstrzymuje ją. Córka Thorne'a zamierza udać się na policję. Quinn stara się ją zatrzymać i między kobietami dochodzi do szarpaniny. Aly postanawia wyjawić wszystko Ericowi. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Rick zarządza, że występek Wyatta pozostanie tajemnicą. Aly jest wściekła. Kilkakrotnie Aly ma wizje, w których ukazuje jej się duch Darli, dający jej dobre rady. Z Paryża, przylatuje na krótko Thorne, aby porozmawiać z córką o jej problemach z synem Quinn. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Hope kontynuowała linię bielizny Brooke, pod nazwą Sypialnie Hope. Członkowie firmy akceptują pomysł, ale Aly stanowczo protestuje. Udaje jej się namówić Hope, by wycofała się z tego pomysłu. W kwietniu 2014, Aly wspiera Olivera, którego Ridge zwolnił z FC. Eric zarządza jednak, że Jones pozostanie na swoim stanowisku. Jones i Aly wychodzą razem do baru Bikini. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Aly jest podekscytowana swoim pierwszym pocałunkiem. Spędzają razem czas przy basenie. Oliver proponuje zszokowanym członkom firmy, aby mianowali Aly twarzą kolekcji bielizny. Aly nie zgadza się jednak, ale docenia gest Jonesa. Córka Thorne'a zwierza się Caroline ze swoich uczuć do Olivera. Aly i Jones ustalają, że ich związek pozostanie tajemnicą. Oliver zaprasza Aly na przejażdżkę przyczepą Wyatta. W maju 2014, zszokowana Aly dowiaduje się od Taylor, że jest ona związana z Thorne'em. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Aly grozi Taylor toporem. Dziewczyna nie może zaakceptować związku ojca z Hayes. Thorne decyduje się porzucić pracę w Paryżu, zostać w L.A. i rozstać się z Taylor. Jednak Oliver namawia Alexandrię, by spróbowała wybaczyć Taylor, aby wreszcie zaznać spokoju. Aly wybacza Hayes oraz daje jej i ojcu swoje błogosławieństwo. Thorne i Taylor wracają do Paryża. W czerwcu 2014, Oliver wspiera Aly, kiedy Ridge zostaje uznany za zaginionego. Thorne rozmawia z Oliverem na temat jego zażyłości z Aly. Gdy Jones mówi mu o swoich czystych intencjach, Thorne daje im swoje błogosławieństwo. Informuje też córkę, że zostaje na jakiś czas w mieście. W lipcu 2014, Oliver informuje Aly o nagraniu, na którym mówi, że spotyka się z nią dla utrzymania swojej pracy. Deklaruje jednak, że jego uczucia się zmieniły i kocha ją. Zrozpaczona Aly zrywa z Jonesem. W ramach przeprosin, Oliver udowadnia Aly miłość biorąc udział w turnieju rycerskim. Alexandria wybacza mu. Tymczasem Ivy pokazuje Aly nagranie, na którym Hope przytula Wyatta. Informuje ją także, że Wyatt chce podarować Hope Hope Diamond. Aly jest przekonana, że Wyatt chce w ten sposób odzyskać Hope. Nie może uwierzyć, kiedy Pamela informuje ją o ślubie Hope i Wyatta. Ivy i Aly namawiają Liama do walki o córkę Brooke. Kiedy Ivy zakochuje się w Liamie, Aly wspiera ją. W październiku 2014, Hope wyznaje Alexandrii, że jest w ciąży z Wyattem. W listopadzie 2014, Taylor przyjeżdża do Los Angeles w sprawach służbowych i spotyka się również z Aly. Podczas spotkania z Taylor, Aly ponownie ukazuje się duch Darli. W grudniu 2014, Aly i Pamela organizują przyjęcie na cześć dziecka Hope. Konflikt ze Steffy i śmierć (2015) W styczniu 2015, Rick i Maya wprowadzają się do posiadłości Forresterów. Chcą mieć trochę prywatności pierwszej nocy, więc Ivy i Aly zostają zmuszone do spędzenia nocy w hotelu. Pamela, Ivy i Aly są w szoku, kiedy Rick zastępuje portret Stephanie portretem Mayi. Kiedy Caroline chwali pomysły Alexandrii na jej linię obuwia, Rick postanawia je odrzucić. Aly kilkakrotnie próbuje przedstawić Rickowi swoje pomysły, ale on ją zbywa. Kiedy Eric wraca do miasta i okazuje Rickowi swoje wsparcie, Rick przeprasza wszystkich za swoje zachowanie. Postanawia dać szansę Aly i jej pomysłom. Kiedy córka Thorne'a pokazuje mu swoje pierwsze projekty, Rick każe jej wymasować stopy Mayi. Wielokrotnie każe Aly przynosić im jedzenie. Ivy nie może uwierzyć, że Rick traktuje Aly jak służącą. Chce, by kuzynka mu się postawiła. Ona jednak jest gotowa znieść wszystko, byle jej linia obuwia zaistniała w firmie. Kiedy zjawia się siostra Mayi, Nicole, Rick oddaje jej pokój Aly. W czerwcu 2015, Liam, Steffy i Ridge odbierają Rickowi firmę. Kiedy Aly widzi Steffy całującą Liama, konfrontuje się z kuzynką i mówi jej, żeby zostawiła Spencera w spokoju, gdyż jest on teraz związany z Ivy. Następnie informuje Ivy o pocałunku. Wkrótce, Aly dowiaduje się o ślubie Ivy i Liama. Ivy wyjaśnia jej całą sytuację ze ślubem i ze Steffy. Alexandria konfrontuje się z kuzynką i żąda, by zostawiła Liama w spokoju. Przekonuje Spencera, by nie zostawiał żony. Córka Thorne'a wypomina Steffy śmierć Darli i nie szczędzi jej przykrych słów. Oczom Aly ukazuje się ponownie duch Darli, która każe jej pozbyć się Steffy. Ivy i Liam unieważniają swoje małżeństwo. W lipcu 2015, Ridge i Steffy prezentują na zebraniu nową linię - California Freedom, która składa się z bielizny i bikini, a którą ma prezentować Steffy. Alexandria wybucha gniewem podczas zebrania, tłumacząc, że to niezgodne z wizją firmy. Steffy próbuje przekonać kuzynkę, by kontrolowała swój gniew i pogodziła się wreszcie ze śmiercią matki. Aly jest oburzona na Olivera, który nadzorował sesję zdjęciową Steffy w bikini. Duch Darli ponownie każe córce pozbyć się Steffy, a także Mayi. Alexandria wybucha złością na kolejnym zebraniu. Ridge sugeruje jej wyjazd do Paryża. Aly postanawia udawać, że godzi się na nową kolekcję, a w tajemnicy planuje pozbyć się Steffy i Mayi. W trakcie pokazu nowej kolekcji, Aly daje do zrozumienia Steffy, że nie akceptuje nowego wizerunku firmy. Po pokazie, Alexandria wbija gwóźdź w oponę samochodu Steffy i jedzie za nią. Córka Taylor jest zmuszona zmienić koło na ruchliwej drodze, w pobliżu miejsca wypadku Darli. Głos matki namawia Aly do zabicia Steffy. Alexandria rusza na córkę Taylor, ale zatrzymuje samochód tuż przed nią. Między kobietami dochodzi do kłótni. Aly sięga po klucz do kół i atakuje Steffy, która obezwładnia kuzynkę. Kiedy Aly sięga po kamień, Steffy odpycha ją. Alexandria uderza głową o kamień. Zjawiają się Ivy oraz policja. Funkcjonariusz reanimuje Aly, ale po chwili stwierdza zgon. W sierpniu 2015, Alexandria ukazuje się we śnie Ivy i prosi ją, by wymierzyła Steffy sprawiedliwość. Związki Alexandrii * Oliver Jones : – byli związani do czasu śmierci Aly (2014–2015). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Forresterowie Kategoria:Zmarli